My Mistake Was Leaving
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: Andy is injured while Sam is undercover, post 2x11 but pre 2x12 and 2x13
1. Chapter 1

_**I started writing this before the season finale episodes aired, so in my story those episodes didn't happen. I've had writer's block for a while, but started writing this story and I am liking it. I hope you all like it as well. Please let me know with reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue related.**_

* * *

><p>"So how's the new place?" Oliver asked Andy.<p>

Oliver and Andy had been partnered since Sam went undercover. Andy liked Oliver, but he wasn't Sam. It had been three weeks since she ran into Sam at the Alpine Inn. Traci was the only one who knew Andy had gone back for Sam. She missed him like crazy and it was practically torture knowing where he was living and knowing she couldn't go there. She didn't even have a phone number so she had absolutely no contact with him.

"It's good. I've pretty much gotten everything organized," Andy replied.

"Good. I'm happy you're settled in."

"Me too. It was a rough few months."

"And then Sam left," Oliver said matter of factly.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he left."

Andy tried to hide her emotions when it came to Sam. She wasn't sure what that one night meant for them and she didn't want people knowing she had seen him while he was undercover.

"I have to be honest about something," Oliver said.

Oliver had known for a long time that his good friend was in love with his rookie. He wanted to make sure Andy knew that Sam cared about her.

"What?"

"About three months ago Sam asked me to look out for you if he ever went undercover again."

"Look out for me?"

"He cares about you Andy. He wanted to know someone would have your back when he couldn't."

Usually it would piss Andy off thinking that someone felt like she needed a babysitter, but she knew that wasn't Sam's intention. He knew her and he knew she would try to do everything herself and never ask for help if she needed it.

She thought back to the conversation they had when they were sitting at the bar table in the Alpine Inn.

"Actually, I've been wondering why I got into this business in the first place," Sam had said. She wondered to herself if that had been his way of telling her that he missed her.

"Oh shit!" Oliver screamed.

Oliver's scream snapped Andy back into reality. She looked ahead just in time to see a car heading for them, head on.

* * *

><p>Sam had just gotten back to his apartment from an extra assignment his boss had given him. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and flipped on the television.<p>

The sports report was on and he heard that the Maple Leafs had lost again.

"Recapping our top story" the anchor started, "Two officers from the 15 Division were seriously injured on duty in a car crash."

Sam sat, staring at the television as they played a video of the scene, showing the damaged patrol car.

"Staff Sergeant Best from 15 Division confirmed the accident and identified the officers as 15-year veteran Oliver Shaw and Andrea McNally who is in her second year with the Division. Best confirmed both officers are in critical condition, but declined to discuss their injuries. They are being treated at Toronto General."

Sam grabbed his jacket, his phone and his keys and ran down the stairs and out the door. Approximately 20 minutes later he was running into the front entrance of Toronto General.

"Where is Andrea McNally?" Sam asked the woman at the front desk.

"Are you family?"

"Sam Swarek, 15 Division, she's my partner."

"Third floor, ICU, others should be up there."

Sam was halfway to the elevator before she finished speaking.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Best asked, walking up to Sam and stopping him in the hallway down from the others.

"How is she?"

"Does Boyd know you are here?"

"Screw Boyd and his case."

"She just got out of surgery. They said it went well."

"And Shaw?"

"He's still in surgery."

"What the hell happened?"

"They were hit head on by a drunk driver."

"I need to see her."

"She's still in recovery. The doctor said he would let us know when we could go in."

"I should've been with her."

"Don't beat yourself up, you couldn't have done anything different than what Oliver did. Listen, I know you care about her, but she's going to need you to be strong for her. She needs you."

"I should never have left."

"You love undercover work."

"I love her."

Sam dropped his head and put his hands on his head, realizing what he had said.

"I know you do," Frank said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder, a small sign of comfort and understanding.

"She has to be ok."

"The doctor said things went well. As soon as they let us see her, you'll be the first to go in."

"Thanks Frank."

"I'm not always your boss, I'm your friend too."

"I know."

"You need to call Boyd though."

"Yeah."

Frank walked away and Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Sammy, what you got for me?" Boyd answered.

"I'm out."

"What?"

"I'm done with the operation."

"What? You can't just quit."

"I need to be with Andy."

"You're giving this up for her?" Boyd yelled.

"Yes."

Sam knew Boyd had no love for Andy, but he wasn't about to get into it with Boyd.

"Sammy, you're making a huge mistake."

"My mistake was even taking this job."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"You do realize McNally is in the hospital right?"

"I heard."

"And you don't even care."

"You're going to ruin the entire case."

"Guess what, I don't care."

Sam slammed his phone shut and had the urge to throw it across the hall, but decided against it remembering he was in the hospital.

He walked down the hall toward where everyone else was sitting and waiting. Frank had taken a seat next to Noelle, who was obviously upset to those that knew her. She was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. Traci was sitting on Jerry's lap crying. Traci and Andy were like sisters and Sam felt bad for Traci.

Sam just stood against the wall thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about the night McNally had showed up at the Alpine Inn and then ended up back at his undercover apartment. He knew it was close to the dumbest thing he'd ever done, but he missed her so much being undercover. He still couldn't believe she had been in his apartment and wanted him the same way that he wanted her.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he saw the doctor walking toward the group.

"Doctor?" Best questioned, standing up and meeting the doctor.

"Officer McNally has been moved into her own room in the ICU. She is still unconscious from the anesthesia, but we are hoping she will wake up shortly. Depending on how much pain she is in when she wakes up, we may have to put her into an induced coma and that would be for her comfort."

"Officer Shaw?"

"He is still in surgery, he had several internal injuries, but the surgery is going well."

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"Is anyone here family?"

"He is," Frank said, pointing to Sam. "We are trying to reach her father as well."

"You can come back with me, but I need everyone else to wait until she wakes up and we can evaluate her."

"Thank you" Best said, shaking the doctors hand.

Sam followed the doctor through a set of double doors with "Restricted Access" across them.

"Third door on your right" the doctor started. "She is still unconscious and we need to know as soon as she wakes up."

"Can I ask about her injuries?"

"She has a couple broken ribs and a broken leg. She also had a punctured lung and some minor internal bleeding. I believe she may also have a concussion, but I won't know for sure or how severe until she wakes up."

"Will you have to put her in a coma?"

"We don't know, it will depend on her when she wakes up. If she is in too much pain we will have to. She needs to be calm and relax."

"Ok, thank you."

The doctor turned and walked into the nurses station. Sam turned and walked down the hall toward the room that Andy was in. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews and alerts! I am so happy you like the story. Please keep your thoughts coming, I love them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>She was so pale. That was the first thought that went through Sam's head.<p>

There was a monitor on her right side rhythmically beeping letting him know she was indeed still alive. She also had several IV's connected.

She had cuts and scratches on her face. At least one of them looked like it was stitched. Sam assumed they were from broken glass.

Sam noticed Andy's left leg was elevated; it looked like it was sitting atop several pillows under the blanket. He remembered the doctor saying she had a broken leg. He was hoping the break wasn't too severe to require her to have more surgery.

He just wanted to curl up in the bed next to her and hold her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He took a chair from the corner of the room and brought it next to the bed. He carefully took her right hand into his hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"Please wake up Andy. I finally have you, I can't lose you now," Sam whispered.

* * *

><p>Frank heard the elevator door open and looked down the hall toward them. He quickly recognized the panicked woman who came onto the floor, Zoe Shaw.<p>

"How is he?" she asked Frank through sobs.

"He's still in surgery."

"Did they tell you anything?"

"The doctor was out here before and said he had some internal injuries, but the surgery was going well."

"How's Andy?"

"She's in the ICU, still unconscious from surgery, but they think she should be awake soon."

"You have to get a hold of Sam, he needs to know."

"He's already in there with her."

"Wasn't he undercover?"

"He was. He found out on his own and came to the hospital."

"Good."

"Do you want anything? I can go get coffee."

"I'm ok, thank you."

Zoe sat down next to Noelle and they started talking. Frank took notice of Noelle. They had been co-workers and friends for years, but they had gotten closer over time. They had started something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he cared about her more than a regular co-worker. Frank suddenly found himself wondering what he would do if it had been Noelle in the accident. He remembered the look of panic on Sam's face when he got to the hospital, he could only imagine he would have a similar look.

* * *

><p>Andy woke up and immediately noticed she had a pounding headache. She went to move her hand and realized it was being held. She slowly turned her head and saw Sam, asleep in the chair next to her bed. The sight brought a small smile to her face. Andy's pain brought her back to reality. It hurt to breath and her leg was throbbing.<p>

"Sam," Andy said, barely above a whisper.

He didn't move.

"Sam," she said again, this time moving her hand as well.

"Andy!" Sam said waking up with a jolt. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"I have to go get the doctor."

Sam rushed to the nurses station.

"She woke up," he said to the nurse that was sitting there.

"Andy McNally?"

"Yes."

"I will let the doctor know."

Sam went back to Andy's room.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"My whole body hurts."

"They wanted you to wake up so they could evaluate you before they gave you any more pain medication."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I was with Oliver and we were talking about you."

"You guys were in an accident. A drunk guy hit you."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came into the room.

"Ms. McNally, it's good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Robertson."

"Hi," Andy replied.

"Do you have any pain in your head?"

"I have a pounding headache."

"Does your vision seem blurry?"

"No, not that I'm noticing."

"I'm going to check your pupils."

The doctor took a small, pen like thing from his pocket. It had a light on the end of it that he shined into Andy's eyes, one at a time.

"They look good. It looks like you have a mild concussion. How about your chest, how does that feel?"

"It's sore; it hurts to take a deep breath."

"You have 3 broken ribs, so it is going to be painful to take a deep breath. It is also going to hurt if you try to move around too much. You are going to need to take it very easy for a couple weeks. How about your leg?"

"It's sore too, but bearable."

"Ok, I'm going to have the nurse come in and give you some pain medication. Give it a little while to take full effect. If you feel like you need more, let the nurse know."

"Thank you. When can I go home?"

"We're going to keep you for at least 2 days, we'll talk about you going home after that."

Sam saw the look of disgust on Andy's face when the doctor told her that she had to stay.

"Thank you doctor," Sam said.

The doctor walked out and Sam took his seat in the chair next to Andy's bed.

"How is Oliver?" Andy asked.

"He was still in surgery when I came in here, but they said things were going well."

"Horrible things happen to him whenever I work with him."

"You've been working with him for weeks and this is the first time something happened."

"He was telling me that you had asked him to watch out for me if you went undercover again."

"I wanted to make sure someone had your back."

The nurse came in and hung another IV bag next to Andy. She explained it was the pain medication.

"It will probably make you tired, so make sure you get some rest," the nurse said.

"She will," she replied.

The nurse turned and walked out.

"How can you be here and be undercover?" Andy asked.

"I told Boyd I was done."

"You can just leave like that?"

"I probably won't be asked to do anymore undercover work any time soon."

Andy brought her hand to her mouth to cover a large yawn.

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep," Sam said.

"I'm ok."

"Andy, you need to rest. I'm going to fill everyone in on you. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam stood up and kissed Andy's forehead.

"Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Sam squeezed her hand and then walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Frank asked when he saw Sam walk through the double doors.

"She's sore, but doing ok."

"Did they have to put her in a coma?"

"No. They have her on pain meds. She's sleeping now."

"How are you doing?"

"That woman is going to be the death of me," Sam said with a smile.

"I bet," Frank chuckled. "Let's get some coffee."

The two walked down the hall to the elevators to go down to the cafeteria.


End file.
